


Pineapples NOT Allowed

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: All of them are in this fluid poly relationship, Food Kink, Food Play, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: "Why is licking food off the one being punished on the wheel!?""You're the one that put that punishment on there Clyde!"





	Pineapples NOT Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> For the newly created South Park Kink Meme Tumblr
> 
> https://southparkkinkmeme.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompt: Clyde and Foodplay with any of his friends (Craig, Token, Tweek, Jimmy, or all of them) Either he's eating food off whoever or they're eating food off him.

“This isn’t fair.”

Craig smirked as looked at Clyde’s pouting face before securing the blindfold on the brunette’s eyes. “You always say that when it’s your time to do the punishment wheel.”

“You guys cheated! You knew the batteries in the controller were about to die.”

There was an audible pop next to him and Clyde whimpered. “And why do I have to wear a blindfold? I agreed on being tied up, but not the blindfold.”

“A-All part of the my-mystery Clyde.”

There were a few more pops and fingers gently ghosted against his torso, sending shivers through Clyde’s body.

“NGH, it’s a good thing he doesn’t have chest hair. This would be a lot grosser if that were the case.”

Clyde grinned. “Yeah! Whatever you guys are doing, Tweek called it gross! So you guys can like…not do this.”

Craig chuckled next to him. “Oh no Clyde. This is happening. We all agreed on it while you were showering to prepare for this.”

Clyde whined as he felt the bed dip beside him. Something was thrust under his nose and Clyde took a hesitant sniff. “Strawberries? What-”

The brunette squirmed as something cold poured on his chest, squeaking as one of his nipples was consumed by the gel-like substance. “Strawberry to-to-topping. It’s been sitting in the fri-fri- sitting in the fri- It’s been getting cold for a few hours.”

The topping was spread out on his upper chest, no doubt by Jimmy’s fingers, the coldness beginning to dissipate due to his body temperature.

“My turn.”

A strong chocolate smell invaded his nostrils and Clyde momentarily flinched as a warm substance was slowly poured on his stomach below the strawberry topping.

Large fingers, most likely Token’s, began to smear what Clyde thought was hot fudge across his torso.

"Y-You’re not gonna put pineapple sauce on, are you? Remember I’m allergic to-“

Soft fingers stroked his hair and someone bent down closer to his face, smelling of coffee. "We’re NGH using caramel this time. We won’t make the same mistake like last time. Speaking of…”

Clyde bit his lip, trying not to giggle, as the caramel sauce was drizzled on the lower part of his torso. He had always been ticklish in that area and feeling as the liquidy caramel dripped down the side of his stomach made the brunette want to laugh. He nearly lost it when a large squeeze of the syrup entered his belly button and it took all of his willpower to keep silent.

He heard something being shook before another pop of a cap and soon, the telltale noise of whipped cream being sprayed out filled the room, no doubt covering the three substances already on his chest.

Clyde gasped and squirmed as parts of the whipped cream that wasn’t covering the toppings hit his chest, sending a numbing chill through his body. The sound soon stopped but Clyde knew this was only the beginning of what was to come.

Craig’s deep chuckle sounded above him. “Well, I think we made a pretty decent Clyde Sundae. I think it’s time we eat our creation.”

The bed dipped lower and Clyde took a deep breath, preparing for the first attack on his skin.

He felt something warm and wet being placed on his side and Clyde whimpered as the unmistakable feeling of a tongue moved up his side, licking off a trail of caramel that had dripped down.

He heard lapping, no doubt someone eating the whipped cream, as he felt someone getting closer to the strawberry topping on his upper chest. The slow lick of his nipple immediately sent signals to his lower regions, and he willed his dick to not act on the impulse.

“Someone’s getting turned on by this.”

“F-Fuck you Crai- Fuuuuuck!”

His other nipple had been licked, no doubt by Craig, and Clyde knew there was no way he didn’t have a hard-on by this point.

Token chuckled and Clyde felt a finger scrape through the hot fudge. “Now now Clyde. You’re a sundae, not a banana split. A tongue replaced the finger and began licking up globs of the hot fudge.

Clyde whimpered and panted as tongues and fingers removed the sugary substances from his chest. He closed his eyes and pulled on his bonds as who he assumed Tweek was making his way across his lower torso, getting closer to his belly button.

He moaned deeply as lips suddenly replaced a tongue and sucked the dip of his belly button. “Fuck! Fuuuuck man! Fuck!”

Clyde began to feel tears forming from the over-stimulation his body was going through. He whimpered and turned his head to the side. “Please guys… How much longer?”

“Th-Think he’s been pu-pu-punished enough Craig?”

“I think we’re done. He lasted a lot longer than I thought. That deserves a reward.”

Clyde felt gentle fingers move his head back and something round was placed against his lips.

“Open up Clyde. Last part. Promise.”

Clyde parted his lips, letting Craig place the cherry in his mouth.

“Chew it up and swallow and then we’ll untie you.”

He quickly chewed and swallowed, opening his mouth up to show it was gone.

The pressure of his bonds was released and once his hands were untied, Clyde yanked the blindfold off his eyes and sat up to examine the damage.

Craig offered his hand and helped Clyde up. “Go take a shower and take care of your little problem. We’ll clean up.”

Clyde nodded weakly as he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

—————————

“Really? Was licking the exact same shit off my body not enough for you guys?”

Clyde stood in the doorway of the living room, looking at his friends incredulously, as each of them were eating a bowl of ice cream with the same toppings they had licked off of him not thirty minutes prior.

Craig rolled his eyes. “Well, we couldn’t use the pineapple topping since you just _**HAVE**_ to be allergic to pineapples and I was craving it. You want a sundae or not? I’ll make it for you.”

“You’re an ass Craig. Sure. Don’t fucking sneak pineapple in there though.”

“And have you bitch all the way to the emergency room? And have to take care of you while you’re allergic reaction dies down? We’ve all got work tomorrow. We don’t have time for that.”

“Love you all too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me: riddlepanda.tumblr.com


End file.
